


Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 5 Lemon Exerept

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for description</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 5 Lemon Exerept

**Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 5 Lemon Excerpt**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lelouch sat on his bed and watched C.C. as she walked out of the bathroom, her slightly damp hair clinging to her skin in an alluring fashion.

Her legs were long and elegant, the towel highlighting her every curve in a most seductive way- as she intended, Lelouch surmised.

As she walked towards him, she reached up and slowly undid her towel, allowing it to fall to the ground, revealing her fully naked body to him.

Lelouch actually gulped when he saw her entirety. Her skin was pale and almost luminescent, her stomach was toned and flat and her breasts were pert and well shaped, her nipples were stiff with her own arousal.

The only blemish to her porcelain skin was an ugly looking scar just below her left breast. It resembled the Geass Sigil bisected vertically by a thin line.

‘ _A scar? As she has not got a scar from that bullet she took earlier today, she must have received that before gaining immortality._ ’ a part of Lelouch’s brain that wasn’t overrun by his rising desires thought absently.

C.C. blushed at his frank examination of her body and quickly closed the distance between them and capturing his lips in a kiss in an instant.

Lelouch froze momentarily then started to kiss back, his arms reaching for her unconsciously, drawing her close to him.

C.C. shivered at the close contact, her own hands grasping his shoulders tightly as she deepened their kiss.

Eventually they both had to come up for air and held each other as they panted, gazing into each others eyes as they grew hotter.

“I think you’re wearing too much clothing, lover.” C.C. purred out, reaching for the towel around his waist.

Lelouch helped her ease the towel off, appreciating her gasp as his manhood came into view.

“Oh…wow.” C.C. murmured as she stared at how hard Lelouch was. Then she gave a small squeak as Lelouch picked her up and laid her on the bed before resuming the kiss.

‘ _Damn, just ….damn._’ C.C. thought as Lelouch ruthlessly plundered her mouth, his hands massaging her breasts slowly and gently, making her moan at the pleasure.

As he kissed C.C., Lelouch felt….proud. He was inexperienced, yet here was C.C., reacting to his ministrations in such a gratifying way.

He had to make her feel more.

Lelouch broke the kiss and moved down to her womanhood. It glistened in the light, the love juices of her arousal seeping from between her petals.

Lelouch leaned forward and gave it an experimental lick.

C.C. jerked in surprise as Lelouch’s tongue made contact made contact with her most precious spot, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

‘ _It feels this good just from a single lick?! If he puts IT in …..I might lose consciousness!_’ C.C. thought dizzily, gasping and panting

Lelouch, evidently satisfied that she liked what he was doing, started to lavish her womanhood with more attention. C.C. reflexively cried out in pleasure, then bit her lip as she remembered Nunnally and Sayoko just a few doors down. She still whimpered at how GOOD Lelouch was making her feel.

She was, however, unprepared for the surge of pleasure as he focused his attention on the little nerve cluster at the top of her womanhood. She gasped and grabbed his head, uncertain whether she wanted him to stop or never stop.

A feeling gradually built up in her as Lelouch continued his ministrations, one that she knew even though she had never felt it before in her life.

“L-Lelouch…!” she whimpered, tangling her fingers in his ebon locks, her legs locking around his head as the feeling grew to uncontrollable levels, “I-I’m…!”

“Don’t hold back, C.C.” Lelouch told her, before returning to his new pastime of driving her crazy with pleasure.

C.C. threw her head back at the renewed assault, panting and moaning as the sensation threatened to overwhelm her.

No longer able to hold back, C.C. came for the first time, biting her hand to muffle the shriek that boiled out of her as her climax came upon her.

Temporarily spent, her body lay unmoving on the bed, her chest rising and falling as she recovered, panting and gasping for air.

Lelouch kneeled at her side, watching the immortal recover from his attentions with a smirk on his face.

“Sooo….” He began, “Did you enjoy that then?”

“W-What do you think?” C.C. panted out as she sat up, still slightly out of breath from her climax.

Lelouch merely sat and watched her expectantly, making C.C. roll her eyes in exasperation.

“Fine! I haven’t felt that good in my entire existence. Happy?” C.C. said as she relented to her soon-to-be lover’s enquiry.

“Very much so.” Lelouch replied with a genuine smile on his face. C.C. on the other hand got to her knees and reached for Lelouch, grabbing his head and kissed him soundly.

“Lelouch…please….I….I want you.” C.C. said after they broke apart for air.

Lelouch could see the desire in her eyes and on her flushed face.

“C.C., I want you as well, but keep in mind that I am a virgin, so I can’t claim any great prowess at sex.” Lelouch cautioned her. He didn’t want to raise her expectations only to have them disappointed.

The immortal giggled. “Lelouch, I’m a virgin as well.”

Lelouch gaped at her, utterly unable to comprehend the words she had just spoken.

“After 700 years?!” he finally asked incredulously.

“Yes.” C.C. replied as she began to rub her breasts on Lelouch’s chest, “I had worried that my Code was preventing me from feeling anything for others, but now I know that it merely required the right person to awaken them from their stasis.”

“But doesn’t this mean that your hymen will just regenerate if it’s broken?” Lelouch asked with worry and concern in his voice.

C.C. cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment before shaking her head.

“It doesn’t work like that.” C.C. told him firmly, “My Code regenerates injuries dealt to me, that is true. But my hymen is _supposed_ to be broken, so it will not regenerate. ”

Lelouch sagged slightly in relief.

“Now that your mind has been set at ease, lover boy, can we…continue?” C.C. asked with a sultry lilt to her voice that made Lelouch’s body react in….interesting ways.

“Of course.” Lelouch replied and began kissing her again.

As he continued to kiss the immortal woman, Lelouch eased her into leaning back on the bed, her long green hair splayed in fan shape beneath her.

C.C.’s body stiffened slightly as Lelouch gently eased her legs apart, exposing her womanhood to him.

He continued kissing her as he positioned himself at the entrance to her most precious spot and, with a single thrust, inserted his manhood into her.

The hands that had been lightly resting on his arms suddenly clamped down as a non-verbal expression of pain from the immortal, while a muffled cry of pain came from her mouth and resonated into his own.

Breaking off from the kiss, Lelouch regarded C.C. with concern. She was alternating between panting at the pain and biting her lip, which was hardly a surprise. It didn’t matter how much you got used to having pain inflicted on you, a new kind of pain would always take you by surprise -especially when women have their maidenhead broken.

“I-I’m fine, Lelouch.” C.C. gasped out, “B-Be gentle though?”

“Of course!” Lelouch replied, somewhat offended she thought he would be anything but gentle.

He began slowly thrusting his manhood in and out of her, making sure to pace himself so she had ample time for the pain to fade and the pleasure to begin.

C.C. was caught between the pain of her maidenhead being broken (Which hurt like hell) and the rising pleasure she felt at the gentle thrusts of Lelouch’s manhood, which was rapidly coming to surpass the pain and eclipse it.

Lelouch himself was astonished by how _good_ this felt. The sensations were good, but seeing his partner enjoy what he was doing to her so visibly enhanced that feeling to nigh unknown plateaus.

“Lelouch…you can…go…faster…” C.C. gasped out, her arms reaching up and looped around his neck, holding him closer to her.

Lelouch did as he was asked and increased his tempo, making his lover moan loudly before she bit her lip again to keep quiet.

Lelouch could feel his pleasure building to an uncontrollable level, it just felt too _good_.

“C.C….I-I’m…” Lelouch grunted out, his breath coming in gasps as he fought to hold back his climax as long as possible.

“Me too!” C.C. moaned out, the immortal woman also swiftly and inexorably approaching her peak for the second time that night.

The intertwined bodies of the exiled prince and the immortal witch sped up the place of their intercourse. Or rather, as it had become, their lovemaking. The difference subtle, but tangible.

Suddenly, the lovers cried out in unison, their peaks reached at the same time.

“C.C.!”

“Lelouch!”

For a long moment, Lelouch and C.C. lay together, entwined, basking in the afterglow, panting tiredly as they recovered from their exertions, then Lelouch withdrew himself from C.C.’s womanhood and laid himself down next to her.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 


End file.
